


Day Three Hundred Thirty-Five || Prancing Ponies

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [335]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: If this works...if he really CAN win his beloved's hand through contest...he'll never be able to repay Itachi and his scheming.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [335]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Day Three Hundred Thirty-Five || Prancing Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 67, 109, 212, 220, 236, 275, and 305!)

“So...have I a clean bill of health to return to my duties?”

Eyeing the site of the wound critically, the royal healer is quiet for a long moment, almost seeming to ignore Sasuke’s question. Only once she’s satisfied does she reply, “...aye, you’re cleared.” Fingers gently prod, watching him for reactions. “...you’ll likely be sore for a while yet, but so long as you keep your actions muted beyond idle guarding, you’ll be fine. A few more weeks, and you’ll be completely whole. Let’s just hope you won’t need to do any gallivanting before then.”

The Uchiha manages a wry grin. Admittedly, he’s grown quite fond of Hiashi’s nurse, who has overseen his recovery since the attack on Hinata’s life...that Sasuke so valiantly interrupted. She can be a bit stubborn, but overall is rather warm and mothering - exactly how a healer should be, in his eyes. “My thanks, and...I’ll try not to overdo.”

“Good. Pleasant as you are, sir knight...I’d rather not have to see you for a good long while, hm?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Replacing his removed top garments, he then offers, “And...thank you for your help with my brother.”

She gives him an inquisitive look.

“I went to see him the other day, and he told me of your herbal tea, for his cough. He’s long been rather frail. I’m glad to see him getting treatment. He seemed to be in much better health than before he joined the court, and I’d assume got in contact with you.”

Understanding then brightens her expression. “Oh! Yes, of course. Can’t have a member of the court unwell, now - can we?”

“I suppose not...but I’m grateful.”

With a smile, she then offers, “Well...best get back to her ladyship, then. I’m sure she’ll feel much safer with you back at her side.”

 _You have no idea,_ Sasuke can’t help but think dryly to himself, nodding in farewell before taking his leave.

The walk through the castle to Hinata’s quarters is oddly...quiet. Since the attempted assassination, the entire palace has been on high alert. And Hiashi’s decree to keep any diplomats from the royal grounds only helped to heighten the worry. But Sasuke agrees, it was likely the best course of action. Even if another attack wasn’t planned, or another land seeking to usurp them...the chaos afterward may have emboldened any latent enemies.

Better, in Sasuke’s view, to be safe than sorry.

But before he can complete his trek, Sasuke finds himself waylaid by none other than his brother, Itachi. The councilman looks a bit harried, but brightens at the sight of his sibling. “Ah, there you are...I was hoping I would catch you before you went back on duty - I take it you just left the healer?”

“Er, yes...Itachi, what is -?”

“I have news. What may potentially be very good news. But best we speak...elsewhere, hm? Come - outside.”

Very much confused, Sasuke follows Itachi down to the ground floor and out of the castle...and eventually to the stables?

Sasuke spends a bit of time here when he can. His personal mount is kept in the royal barn, after all...and getting to see the beast always bolsters his mood. But why Itachi is so desperate to tell him _good_ news in so removed a place...he really can’t guess.

Horses, drafts, and ponies alike seem to stir at their agitated energy, mounts outside prancing nervously as they pass. Only once they’ve found themselves in the room to store grains does Itachi turn to face Sasuke, a gleam in his dark eyes.

“So...as per our last...discussion, I have been very carefully prying into Hiashi’s brain regarding his plans moving forward with Hinata.”

“...I take it you learned something helpful?”

“I believe I have. Though...learned might not be quite the right word. Perhaps...suggested. You see, we decided that your foremost feature for being a suitable candidate for Hinata’s hand was your role as her protector, correct?”

“...yes,” Sasuke replies slowly, much at a loss. Where is Itachi going with this…?

“Well, I decided to test the waters in regards to his opinion of such a matter. I began with worries over her safety, which he admitted to being unsure of. He _did_ compliment your foresight and refusal to lighten security despite the calls of the others. And, of course, your taking the blow in Hinata’s place.”

“Er...good.”

“So I made a very...faint suggestion that perhaps, given the political climate what with this brazen attack...that a point of consideration he may wish to take is that of Hinata’s safety in regards to a spouse. In other words...that lineage may not be the only factor he mull over, but also a man’s ability to protect the future queen.

“He was quiet for a time after that, clearly thinking it over...and then made a suggestion all on his own: that the most promising suitors from the various realms agree to a contest for Hinata’s hand. He noted that the...current method had yet to yield any promising results - a change of pace may be a good thing.”

Slowly, Sasuke’s face goes slack with comprehension.

“So...rather than pomp and circumstance being the order of the day...a multifaceted challenge be taken instead. One that would prove the _many_ promising aspects of a potential suitor. Which would include a more physical contest to weed out those too weak to keep Hinata safe.”

“...I see. Then how would I…?”

“I suggested that, for a trial of sorts - to prove themselves against you, her clearly capable knight - you too be entered into this...tournament. As a legitimate participant, and a potential suitor to keep rule strictly within our lands. But also as a tool to measure the other suitors against. And Hiashi agreed, given your valor already shown.”

“So all I have to do is -?”

“Win this little tournament...and Hinata’s hand will be yours by right. A right set down by Hiashi himself. With some gentle prodding and persuasion by myself, of course.”

Barely constraining a reaction, Sasuke hushedly asks, “What else will be in this...contest?”

“He’s yet to decide fully. There will likely be proof of etiquette, knowledge, wisdom...things that play into being a ruler. Most, however, you already have given how you were raised as part of a noble family. In all honesty, brother...I believe you have a true fighting chance at this.

“The combat will likely be saved for the final deciding factor...which means you will have to make it through the other sections, as well. It will likely be scored overall. And you will serve as a pillar to topple at the end. But should you do well enough - and I’m certain you could, and I doubt there are many, if any, noblemen who could best you in battle - then you would emerge the victor. And Hiashi would be none the wiser to your true feelings. All he would have to know was that you indeed conquered the trials, and _earned_ your place as Hinata’s chosen suitor.”

Carefully, Sasuke grips Itachi’s upper arms, searching his face for some hint that this is a joke, a lie, a stunt...but he finds none. Not that Itachi would ever lie to him, he’s just...in shock. “...when would it take place?”

“Several weeks from now, at best. There is planning for the council to do, invitations to send, grounds to arrange...it will take time. But Hiashi is also eager to see this done, as to end the waiting game and ensure Hinata’s safety from the potential of another hostile suitor.”

“...good, good…” He’ll likely be fully healed by then.

Smiling, Itachi in turn takes his brother’s cheeks in his hands. “...I truly believe you can do this. Then nothing would stand in your way. You and Hinata would no longer have to hide your regard. The kingdom will stay within its people’s rule. And she will be safe.”

“...Itachi, I...how can I thank you? This would never have come about if not for you and your weaseling.”

The elder brother’s expression turns a bit wry. “Well...I suppose all my lack of brawn means a better helping of brains. And how better to put it to use than helping my dear baby brother marry the woman of his dreams?”

For a moment, Sasuke has to swallow back a wave of raw emotion. “...if you can, tell me what the council decides, so I can begin preparing. I’ve been off some weeks to heal - I’ll need to regain my stamina and balance. But I’m sure there will be other things that need learning and refreshing.”

“Of course. I’ll help however I can. But we must be discreet...should Hiashi suspect my interference, he may think us scheming something. If not born of love, then a want for the crown and influence.”

“Right...we’ll lie low, then.”

“Best to be cautious. Now...you have a princess to attend to, and I have meetings to sit in on. Tell her the news, and of course to be cautious. I’ll find you again when I know more. For now, focus on regaining your strength. And of course, keeping her safe. The rest will come with time.”

With a nod, Sasuke embraces his brother quickly before they part ways - Itachi to the council’s chamber, and Sasuke to the princess’ quarters.

When he’s let in, there’s a moment of hesitation as they see one another. Hinata, seated and bearing a book, brightens.

...but they cannot be true to what they feel, handmaids and other knights present.

“Sir,” the other men offer.

Sasuke gives them glances. “...thank you, gentlemen, for keeping the princess safe in my absence. You may take your leave.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Ladies, I believe that’s all I need for now,” Hinata then softly offers, her maids bowing and removing themselves.

Only after a long pause to listen to fading footsteps do they move. Sasuke takes a few steps, Hinata seeming to fly the rest until she embraces him.

“At last,” she murmurs into the crook of his shoulder. “I’ve m-missed you...terribly.”

“And I, you.” Parting, he carefully tucks hair behind her ear. “...I have news. Itachi has been speaking to your father...and there may be a way.”

Her eyes widen. “...tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, back into the princess and knight AU! I love this one, and I've missed it. Also I know I'm...almost two weeks behind, but this day marks the beginning of the end: this was the prompt for December first. Just thirty days left to do. And as is likely obvious...I'll be running over by quite some time ^^; Life is just TOO busy for me to have any hope to catch up before New Year's, but better late than never!
> 
> ANYWAY...we have a plot! Itachi, you're a genius. I was honestly a bit stumped before he nudged this idea at me x3 And it's perfect! Now to just...make it happen, lol - and who knows when that will be! Especially with how darn busy I am, blegh.
> 
> And as a small reminder, if you have any favorite pieces from this challenge you'd like to see given more love AFTER it's over, be sure to let me know! Either comments, asks, etc. I can't do them all, but a few at least I'd like to continue and perhaps wrap up as mini fics. After a good long break, lol
> 
> But with that, I need to head to bed - long weekend ahead of me OTL I'll reply to comments / replies likely on Monday. I've just been too busy / pooped, and will be until then. Either way though, thanks for reading!


End file.
